Dark Paradise
by Omegathyst
Summary: Scratte has been left behind in the land of the dinosaurs, with the one she gave her heart to was back on the surface presumably chasing for his acorn. Her friends have found her but that wasn't enough, she needed back to the land of the Ice Age where her lost love resides. One-shot.


Scratte was looking at the precious acorn that Scrat had accidentally dropped back into the land of the dinosaurs, but she felt no victory. Along with her recently ex-boyfriend, a lot of her friends were up in the Ice Valley.

 _Living with dinosaurs my whole life? I don't want it! I want to have some purpose, but if it isn't with Scrat then what?_

Scratte would have to deal with living in her new home, there were many places a small creature like her could reside out of reach of the big dinosaurs she never wanted to see.

* * *

It had been a week, her life felt like it was nothing more than collecting berries to store in her home inside a bush for when she was too empty inside to move. She would simply eat the berries and let her thoughts bulldoze her well-being.

One day, she had heard multiple loud calls of her name. They sounded like two male ones and two female ones that were all too familiar.

 _My friends! They came for me!_

Scratte leaped out of the bush and followed the sound intently till she saw them, a blue saber-tooth squirrel with orange stripes named Dan, an orange one named Luna, a light purple one named Kitty, and a dark grey and white one named Arin.

"Scratte! You're okay!" Dan gasped with glee as he stumbled over and hugged her. Luna glared at her while Kitty hopped to Scratte and hugged her as well while Arin just waved.

"What happened Scratte? We thought you were _dead!"_ Kitty exclaimed over-dramatically.

"No, I'm not. I...I met a guy." Scratte revealed. "He didn't even have colorful pelts like we do, his was like brown and gray. And we fell in love."

"So this is your sad little tale about heartbreak?" Luna asked her tauntingly.

"Hey, quit it Luna. We've seen you go through more boyfriends then a squirrel does acorns." Dan's ears flattened when he heard Scratte begin to cry behind him. "Was it something I said?"

"That's the thing, he broke up with me over a bloody acorn!" Scratte snapped, scaring Dan and Kitty. "How'd you four get down here?"

"The ice at the surface, you just chew and claw at a certain spot long enough and you just jump down the hole into the Dinosaur World." Arin explained. "Though, we're never going to get out of here. You probably know that by now."

"And now we'll be spending our miserable lives down here all because you went missing." Luna hissed. "Over some dumb boy!"

"You decided to come with us." Arin muttered angrily. "It was your choice, you did not have too."

"Did too..." Luna whispered, looking at Dan comforting Scratte.

"It's okay Scratte. We're going to stay with you alright?" Dan told her gently, rubbing her shoulder.

Scratte would normally shake off the blue squirrel's paw, but she seemed to be wanting the touch of a mate again.

 _No, fight it. You_ _don't_ _even_ _love Dan, not like you loved Scrat._

* * *

 _Oh no,_ _he's_ _haunting my dreams again..._

 _Scratte realized as she was in the murky scenery that this would be another dream_ _where_ _she_ _was_ _swept off_ _her_ _paws by Scrat. But_ _since_ _everything was in black and white, she knew this_ _wasn't_ _real._

 _"Scratte, I never meant to_ _leave_ _you for_ _that_ _dumb acorn." Dream_ _Scrat_ _said with big eyes full of regret. "Will you come back_ _with_ _me? We could find a way out of this dinosaur land..._ _have_ _kits my love."_

 _Scratte fell over on her butt and covered her face with her big tail sobbing, knowing her subconscious was torturing her mercilessly._

 _"Scratte? Please I hate to see you_ _like_ _this." Dream Scrat begged._

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scratte sobbed, picking up a rock_ _and_ _throwing it at the illusion._

 _It_ _went_ _right past him and his ears flattened, slightly offended that the rock had been thrown to begin with._

 _"You_ _know_ _this_ _is a dream huh." Dream Scrat deadpanned._

 _And_ _with that said, everything faded_ _and_ _moments later Scratte was_ _tugged_ _out of sleep._

* * *

"C'mon, Scratte! We can always run from the dinosaurs and hide in burrows! That's always fun!"

Scratte shrugged at Dan and just continued to set up more furniture in the big tree hollow the five of them moved into.

Despite their begging, she refused for them to live in the same tree hollow her and Scrat were about to move into. It had been two weeks, and one day looking for food, she had came across the volcano her and Scrat fell in love at.

She looked up to see an icy ceiling, the volcano bringing her ever so closer to it. If she could just climb a tree and leap, then fly as high as the flaps under her arms would let her, then _maybe_ she would have a chance of touching the ice.

And using her teeth and claws to break the surface...and find Scrat. And be with him again. It would no longer be a hopeless dream.

It would be reality.

But suddenly she remembered, her _friends._ They decided to spend the rest of their lives down here just for her, and how lousy would it be when they notice that she doesn't come back?

 _They'll figure it_ _out_ _eventually,_ _and_ _then by_ _the_ _time they_ _make_ _it up to the Ice Valley, they'll see me with Scrat and_ _forgive_ _me. And_ _even_ _if they don't, Scrat is all I need._

Scratte glided over the sharp boulders and climbed up the tallest tree till she reached the top leaf. She took several deep breaths, knowing she had to do this right.

She backed up several feet and then made a mad dash off the leaf and into the air, spreading her flaps and soaring up and her heart raced with excitement.

It was when her claw brushed against the ice that she realized...she wasn't going to make it.

Her heart plummeted as she fell, her flaps didn't help her as she fell faster and faster to the ground.

It wasn't till she felt the sharp end of a rock stab through her body that she realized how dire her consequences would be for her foolishness.

She laid on the rock, the impact took her breath away and tears fell down her face as everything she wanted washed away in an instant.

She fell off the rock, and as she landed on the dirt her blood surrounded her like a crimson blanket. She felt relieved, after all she'd rather die than live her life without Scrat.

 _"Scratte!"_

Scratte's vision began to blur when she heard Dan's frantic voice. She saw a blue and orange blur and felt Dan's paw hold her's.

"Oh no, nonononono!" Dan sobbed frantically. "Scratte! Who hurt you?! _I'll kill them!"_

Dan sobbed into her shoulder where there was no blood. He lifted his head and looked at her desperately.

"Scratte! Please don't leave! I love you!"

 _"Dan."_ Scratte whispered, her life running out. "Don't let love take over your common sense, it'll be the death of you."

Scratte left Dan with those last words as she closed her eyes and let death take her away from the hopeless wasteland that was without her true love. She was so happy and sad.

It was all over.


End file.
